


Insomnia Club

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I don't know what exactly to tag here, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sleepy Boys, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Jesse can't sleep. Turns out, neither can anyone else.





	Insomnia Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> First of all, congrats to purely-a-trashcan for finishing Learning the Ropes!!! This fic inspired me to get back into writing, and I made a wonderful friend in the process. The only reason I’m not sad to see this end is because I know there’s still so much more content coming! The spin-off is going to be spectacular, guys. 
> 
> Second of all, this little ficlet I wrote was written like... 3 months ago? Before Ch.21 ripped out my heart. So Jesse’s got two arms and isn’t mcfreakin’ depressed in this. But we can pretend I’m referring to a prosthetic arm and that he’s had time to heal in this. 
> 
> Last note: Sparrow Song is finally being worked on again, and if all goes according to plan, will finally have an update soon.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Jesse jumps, startling the pit bull at his feet awake in turn. The sliding glass door opening and shutting behind Jack must have been muted by the radio playing at its lowest volume next to Jesse. The young man grunts as he stands, turning his chair back around to face the rest in the sitting area they'd set up on the small back patio.

Jesse pets Blue in apology before settling back into his chair, taking a drag of the cigarette that had been steady burning between his fingers. "Couldn't sleep," he tells Jack plainly, feeling sheepish. "Didn't mean to wake anybody."

Jack shakes his head and takes the chair next to Jesse, stealing a cigarette from the pack sitting by the radio on the small table in front of them. Jesse didn't mind, but gives Jack a curious expression at the action all the same. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Only when he can't sleep," A sleepy voice says on a yawn as the sliding door opens again, revealing Genji in a pair of Jack's sweats and a too-big t-shirt, probably also Jack's. Or Gabe's. He was in everyone's dressers and closets these days. Nico follows behind slowly, looking as tired as Genji sounds. Ever the loyal dog. Genji produces a cheap plastic lighter and a pack of his own cigarettes from his sweatpants and lights his fiancé's cigarette before lighting his own. For once Jack isn't scolding Genji for smoking, though Jesse knows it's only because Jack is indulging in the bad habit as well. 

Genji plops down into the chair across from Jack and props his feet up in Jack's lap, slouching with his eyes closed. Nico drops down beside where Blue is drifting back to sleep on the ground beside Jesse's feet, sharing his warmth with her on the cool summer night. 

"Did I wake you up when I got up?" Jack asks, absently brushing Genji's soles clean of any dirt he may have tracked when he stepped out in his bare feet. Genji groans a bit at the tickling sensation, squirming in his chair before bringing his cigarette to his lips. 

"No, I haven't been able to sleep since I woke up earlier. I took a sleeping pill on my way out here." Genji blows out the smoke in his lungs and opens his bleary eyes to look at Jesse. "You've been keeping late nights all summer. I can hear the radio when you come out here." Genji points up at the window on the second floor above them. The window of Genji and Jack's room, currently open to let in the fresh night air through its screen. 

Jesse frowns, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, the other holding his vice reaching to turn off the radio. "Shit, I'm sorry. Can't stand the quiet when it's just me and my thoughts." Genji reaches forward just enough to intercept Jesse's hand, miraculously steering clear of the burning ember jutting out of it.

"It's fine. It's not loud enough to wake anyone. It actually helps me fall back asleep sometimes." Genji smirks, pointing his attention to Jack, "But I definitely can't sleep by myself."

It's Jack's turn to frown, though Genji only catches a glimpse before his eyes are shut again. "I'm sorry baby. I haven't been able to sleep all night. I heard the radio playing and came to join the insomniac club." Genji snorts and waves away the apology weakly. The sliding door is opening again before Genji can respond. 

"Is that what we're calling this? I may need to sign up, then." Jesse beams just a bit at Gabriel's appearance, though it becomes a guilty expression by the time his boyfriend is situated in the remaining chair across from him. 

"I'm sorry Gabi, I didn't mean to wake anyone up," Jesse apologizes. He can't help but feel responsible for the impromptu 2 am gathering. Genji grunts in mock protest when Gabe reaches into his pocket, fishing out his pack of nicotine and bright pink lighter. He brings a stick between his lips and lights it, replacing the products in Genji's pocket. 

"If you're going to stick your hand in my pocket and steal my stuff, you should at least move your hand over a little and make it worth my while," Genji slurs out sleepily, eyes still unopened. Gabe ruffles Genji's green locks and tells him to shush, making Genji hum contently at the contact. 

Gabe lets Genji lean over the arms of the chairs and bury his cheek in Gabe's shoulder. The older man wraps his arm around his shoulders, his thumb rubbing absently against his skin chilled slightly by the night air. He turns his attention back to his still-fretting Jesse. "You didn't wake anyone, dulcito. I've been mostly awake all night. Decided to get up and find you after you'd been gone for a while. I've got some decaf brewing inside." 

Gabe took another drag from his cigarette, watching his boyfriend snub out his own spent one in the ashtray on the small table. "Jack and I have been dealing with insomnia since I've known him. Military fucks you up." They all chuckle at Genji's knuckles brushing Gabe's chest in a scolding mock-hit, muttering _language!_ just like Jack might scolds the boys. 

"Guess it is an insomnia club, then. Though, Genji, you said you were asleep earlier?" Jesse says, procuring another cigarette between his fingers but not lighting it.

Genji shrugged, trying to fight the drowsiness coming over him to stay in the conversation. "Waking nightmares can't qualify me for the insomnia club?" Jesse laughs softly, watching Gabe move his arm to better hold Genji against him. He's starting to nod off, struggling to keep himself against Gabriel's warmth before he moved to help. 

"I think that's good enough to get you in," Jesse says to an already unconscious Genji as he stands up. He replaces the cigarette he had considered chainsmoking into its pack. The dogs beside him stir but don't move. "I'm gonna pour us some coffee. You want some, Jack?"

Jacks extinguishes his own cigarette and nods. Jesse slips inside, leaving the doms to figure out how to disentangle from Genji's deadweight limbs. Gabe takes the cigarette still dangling from his limp hand and puts it out with his own. 

By the time Jesse comes out of the kitchen with a mug of decaf coffee in each hand, Gabe is settling in Jack's oversized recliner with Genji in tow, holding him against his torso. Genji snuggles up close the moment Gabe stops moving. Gabe reclines the chair slightly so he can sit up a bit but still let Genji's form lay against him. Jack gives Gabe a chaste kiss before kissing Genji's head, moving to settle on the couch and turn on the tv. 

Jesse sets Gabe's mug on the side table next to the recliner, accepting a kiss and his murmur of thanks before handing Jack his own mug. Jack thanks him with a kiss of his own, making the youngest blush. He can't hide it before he turns to go get his own mug from the kitchen, earning low rumbles of laughter from his boyfriends at his reddened face. 

The whole turns-out-we've-all-been-dating-each-other-for-months-but-just-made-it-official-recently thing was still new to him, and he still felt an electric jolt of excitement when Jack kissed him, like he'd feel with any new relationship. Even kissing Genji felt different, and them making out was nothing new. Not to say his relationship with Gabe had grown old. But it was familiar and fond, like coming home when they were together. 

Jesse returned to them with his mug of coffee, holding it in his lap once he was curled up against Jack's side on the couch. They all half-watched the news at its barely audible volume, comfortable in one another's silent presence. The dogs had curled up on the other end of the couch, no one bothering to care enough to enforce the no dogs on the furniture rule for now. 

 

-

 

Jesse woke to Genji poking his cheek, hovering over him. Genji grinned once his eyes were open and announced in a whisper that breakfast was almost ready. Jesse grumbled in response and closed his eyes again once Genji was walking away. Why had he been whispering? 

The solid body beneath him shifted as it woke, making Jesse's eyes fly back open. He looked into bright blue ones, still half-lidded from sleep. He realized he and Jack had ended up laying down entirely on the couch at some point, Jesse getting tucked tightly between Jack's side and the back of the couch. Jack's hand came to run itself through Jesse's hair, making his scalp tingle with the intimate touch. 

Gabe's humming cuts through the busy sounds in the kitchen. "Smells good. We outta get up and eat, hm?" Jack says, looking as blissful in this domesticity as Jesse feels. Jesse nods, squirming out of the small space he had somehow fit so perfectly into.

Jack carries their mostly empty mugs of cold coffee into the kitchen and to the sink with Jesse trailing behind. Nico and Blue are begging silently by Gabe where he's cooking the last of the bacon at the stovetop. Genji has the table set, carrying the large plate with the pile of bacon to its place at the table once the last piece is set down. Nico tries to trip him up on his way, earning a falling piece of bacon for his trouble that he snaps up before it hits the floor. Blue is too polite to steal food, gratefully accepting the small piece Gabe slips to her when he thinks no one is looking. 

"What's the plan for today?" Jesse asks before his first bite. He tries not to moan. Gabe's french toast is to die for.

"I say we all take a nap," Genji volunteers, pushing Nico's panting maw away from his plate. 

Jesse snorts, "We just woke up!"

"Yes, but you all barely got 4 hours of sleep. I actually got some sleep before I joined you last night so I'm fully rested. Plus, if you all sleep that means I get to watch cartoons and no one can complain." Genji pops a melon ball into his mouth and nods, content with this plan. 

"Fine by me. I'm not going to want to move after this," Jack confides with a shrug. Gabe gives a shrug of his own. He doesn't want to admit he's still tired, the cooking draining what little energy he had felt after he had woken up to a lonely Genji rocking in his lap, but the lack of sleep is apparent to anyone used to seeing past his maintained cool exterior by now. 

Jesse gives a fake defeated sigh, but can't help but smile faintly anyway. "Fine, but I call dibs on the recliner."

Jack shoots him a raised eyebrow. "That's my recliner, so technically I get dibs."

"Fine. You can cuddle with me in it." Jesse says it like he's being sassy, but the pink dusting his cheeks fools no one.

Jack smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee, catching eyes with an equally amused Gabriel. "You drive a hard bargain, but it's a deal." He and Gabe chuckle, watching Jesse struggle not to look pleased. 

Genji looks around the table, popping another piece of fruit in his mouth and talking around it. "Sooo... I get the remote?"

**Author's Note:**

> OW tumblr:BaadBaadBlackSheep


End file.
